


A Night Without Goblins (rewriten FluffFic)

by ElCatrinLC36



Category: Goblin Slayer (Manga)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sleeping Together, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElCatrinLC36/pseuds/ElCatrinLC36
Summary: an Improved version of my first Goblin Slayer Fluff fiction
Relationships: Cow Girl & Goblin Slayer (Goblin Slayer)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Night Without Goblins (rewriten FluffFic)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this version better

It was late at night in the Frontier City, the Guild was closed and almost all the adventurers had already retired to their homes after having completed their duties.

The only light remanining was coming from the outskirts of the city, in the farm. 

GS and his group had not returned yet, it has been 3 days already and when they take that much time FarmGirl usually recives a letter from him to confirm they are safe

Her mind was swiming in bad thoughts while she sitted alone in the kitchen of the house; she was worrying more and more about the safety of the group, of GS.

She was about to fall asleep there when suddenly, someone knocked on the door 

Farmgirl went to the front door slowly, it was unusual to recieve visits at this hour and she was sure GS would go directly to sleep in the warehouse outside, she pressed her ear against the wall and tried to listen, she was relieved after recognizing the voice of the Priestes and the High Elf Archer.

She quickly opened the door and invited them in and imediatly asked for GS, to which the Elf answered after heavy sigh, to wait for the Dwarf and the Lizad Priest.

A few minutes passed and the rest of the party finally returned. 

Slayer was being carried in the arms of Lizard Priest. 

Seeing him like that made FarmGirl worry but Priestess assured her GS was fine, he just needed a little rest, she explained how after killing the last horde of goblins he simply fell to the ground unconscious but it was only exaustion, nothing to worry about.

FarmGirl guieded them into her room, GS usualy sleeps in the storage warehouse outside, but it was better if he has a warm place to stay while he recovers.

LizardPriest put Slayer in bed and alongisde the rest of the group went to the Guild to rest for the night, promising to return in the morning after filling the report. 

FarmGirl entered the room again after saying goodbye to the group, she was about to find another place to sleep until she heard the harsh breathing of Slayer, she also noticed the slow and heavy rise and fall of Slayer's chest, maybe the armor was too heavy to sleep comfortably inside, even though he has been sleeping in it since he started his goblin slaying quest.

Quietly, she took away his metal armor and his helmet, his face was frowned, like he was worried or having a nightmare, she slowly went closer and whispered near his ear

"Dont worry, Im Here"

His face slowly went into a calmer expression, she was almost mezmerized, it was one of the few times she could be able to see his face with such a calm expression, she kept staring until something warm was placed over her hand. 

It was GS hand over her's, she went completely red, she dint knew what to do now, she was completly paralized.

Almost like her body moved on her own, she climbed onto the bed and embraced him softly, altough she felt like her heart would burst trhough her chest at any moment.

Soon she felt more and more relaxed, feeling GS's calm breathing near her, she finally could close her eyes and sleep a little.

The morning arrived and the warm sunlight was coming through the holes of the window, the first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes was slayer, still asleep between her arms.

She went red again and couldn't move at all, but then she remebered about his daily routine. 

She got out of the bed and went to the fence at the limits of the farm, she has seen him doing this every morning to search for any foot prints or something out of the ordinay, fortunately she found nothing.

When she finished looking out for footprints near the house she opened the window of her room and saw him still asleep.

He still had that calm expression, she was so lost in that moment that she didn't noticed when the group returned to the farm to check out how Slayer was doing.

They insisted on helping with the chores around the house, making the delivery to the guild and preparing breakfast, ready to see Slayer when he wakes up and maybe scolding him for his carelessnes; everything was taken care of in minutes.

When the breakfast was ready, FarmGirl went to wake up Slayer, but when she saw him still asleep, she simply couldn't wake him up, instead she climbed into bed and embraced him again, she could swear she saw the ghost of a smile on his face when she climbed again in bed.

They both deserved a lazy morning after all, and if he wakes up and wants to go and take a quest or check the farm looking for anything, she would simply hug him tightly and say:

"Dont Worry, There are No Goblins Today".

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to improve this thing and i think i did a beter job, this time i though ahead and not just wrote the first thing that came into my mind


End file.
